<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JSAB2TheLostRing by yayadrawsthingz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718919">JSAB2TheLostRing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz'>yayadrawsthingz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JSAB continues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Shapes &amp; Beats (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Story Mode, you are cyan, you are going to be hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayadrawsthingz/pseuds/yayadrawsthingz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was fine in Paradise, it has been 11 years since the Pink Corruption had happened. Blixer has been forgiven, and everybody is happy, and nothing too terrible has happend to Paradise,,, no wait that was a lie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mild Cube/Blixer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JSAB continues [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JSAB2TheLostRing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to say thank you for reading this in advance, this has been a side project I was working on for a couple of months now, and I am quite happy that I am turning it into something someone can read insted of me gushing over it to my friends. I want to thank them for sitting down with me and enjoying the horror you are all about to endure.</p><p>went back and did grammar checks, so its better for all you grammar people.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up with a start, you looked around frantically before realizing that you were alone, again, today was your birthday or that's what your caretaker calls it, you call it the day of your awakening, but whatever makes your caretaker happy, you'll let them say it. But your family has been avoiding you, they say their busy, and then push you out the door, so now you have resorted to sit under the tree and sulk, before you found yourself falling asleep, but something jolted you awake, was it a sense that something was wrong, it could only be that, but looking around you can not pinpoint the direction of were something wrong may be.</p><p>  You let out a tired sigh, and rub the eyes that only you can see, then you look to the right to see line, that that again only you can see(well that and Blixer, and your caretaker can see) going towards Blixers your caretakers boyfriend, then it clicked the only reason why the others were avoiding you was because it WAS your birthday, they were throwing you a party, and here you were sulking under a tree because no one wanted your help. With this new information cheering you up you flew over the lines and flew into Blixers cave, but did stop to look at a picture you took of your caretaker and your caretakers Boyfriend, that picture was taken before your caretaker confessed their love to one another, you can remember how it happened clearly.</p><p>  You remember waking up on that bright and beautiful day (ten years ago this picture was taken, the pink Corruption happened a year before that picture was taken), you were ready to take on 100 bad guys, you flew over to where your Caretaker sleeps, shaking them lightly until they started to stir, and looked over at you " Good morning Cyan, how did you sleep?" English of course Your caretaker would speak that, they have only been speaking that and not Shape language, something about you having to know the language, 'because how else are you going to talk to beats'. You remembered that clear as day so you did your best to respond in English.</p><p>  "I'm good" that earned a Chuckle from your caretaker who got out of their bed, and hugged you, you hugged them back before saying excitedly, as you two started to walk out of the house to get some fresh air /"what are we going to be doing!?"\ Cube looked at you confused and then remembered and tried again this time less excitedly "what are we going to,,, do today?" This got a smile out of your caretaker " well Cyan, this day is actually special to me, and I wish for you to not butt in like you did for the others, ok"  you were now confused at what Your caretaker was asking of you till it hit you, your caretaker was going to ask someone out.</p><p>  You wouldn't call yourself Cupid, but you have had your fair share of getting shapes and Beats together, but you were happy for your caretaker. You were happy that someone has finally caught your caretakers attention. So it came as a big surprise to you as you zipped out of the house; your caretaker falling behind you. That you saw the Boss, Blixer walking this way, and then, smile warmly at your caretaker. You looked back to your caretaker to see that their face was a bit flushed but gave Blixer back the same smile. You now understand why they said to not interfere, but Blixer? The one who destroyed Paradise?</p><p>  Now back to the present you shake your head at your foolishness, they were happy together, you saw that in their eyes. You saw it in the way Blixer held your caretakers hand very gently, as if they were made of glass. You wish you could go back to the pass to stop yourself from ruining their date, but that was the past and you can't change it. Besides Blixer and your caretaker have forgiven you. Now you take your eyes off of the picture and sprint down the makeshift stairs to the so-called living room, but it was quite dark in the living room. </p><p>  In normal lighting you would see a medium size cotton candy like chair, it was quite soft to the touch, and you yourself could disappear into it. There was a cyan colored couch right next to the cotton candy chair, it was not as soft as the cotton candy chair, but it was still nice to lay on. Right next to the cyan colored couch was another cotton candy chair. But now it was all dark, you couldn't see anything. That was until the lights turned on. Suddenly showing you all your family members there. Blixer, who was holding the cake, your caretaker, Lycanthropy, Barracuda, Boat, and Heli were all there wishing you a happy birthday.</p><p>  You know they do this every year, you aren't as surprised when they did it the first year. But you are still excited that they think of you, and they come together for one year. You really don't care that it's your birthday, you only care about your family (who are normally quite busy). Your caretaker comes up to you and hugs you saying " Ohhh look how big my little man is getting, soon you'll be old enough to explore outside of paradise". You could see the small bit of worry on this face, they knew it had to happen and so did you, that was the privilege of being a hero who was reaching adulthood in the next year or so. You get to leave your birthplace, your caretaker is cut off from you, you won't need them to help you get stronger,,, but,,, you will miss them dearly, you will miss the feeling of always knowing where your caretaker is, you will miss being able to contact them at any time threw your bond. You will miss the small details that your caretaker does, you will miss the family that you made in Paradise.</p><p>  You shake that feeling of dread away that won't come for another year, you have another full year before you have to leave them. Those three years are going to be torture. Your caretakers voice was the one to bring you back to your seances. "I know you don't care about your birthday, but can you at least blow out your candle for all of us?" You can never say no to your caretaker, and so did the lines. You moved up closer to Blixer as he put the cake down to your level. You are not as small as you used to be 11 years ago, but you still had some growing to do, that was normal for shapes, they continued to grow till they reached the age of 20. Beats, they stop growing around the age of 16, but looking at Blixer and seeing how tall he is, you were quite glad they stopped growing at such a young age. </p><p>  You took a deep breath in, and then blew it out, the flame swayed to your breath before going out entirely, the only thing left on the candle that may have indicated it was ever lit, was the smoke rising from the wick, and the darkened black of a burnt wink. The others cheered for you, you looked at the corner of your eye to see your caretaker crying, they have always had a soft spot, and you loved that about your caretaker, how caring and considerate they were of everyone around them, the tree had chosen the perfect shape to be the caretaker. Suddenly your eyes trailed up towards Blixer, their hand was clenched around something. He was also quite nervously looking at your caretaker, he normally never looks nervous, never to this extent. You look back up at his hand and see what he was holding was a box of some sort. Then it clicked. Warmth flooded into you as you looked between Blixer and your caretaker who was whipping away their tears, you sent Blixer the warmth that you are feeling.</p><p>  Love, and Compassion,those were the feelings you sent his way. You saw him shiver and look over at you, you only gave him a nod and pointed at your caretaker. Blixer blinked before smiling, adoring your caretaker and said "Cube. I have something I need to ask of you" your caretaker nodded, giving a loving to Blixer "Oh and what can that be?” Cube gave a curious tilt of their face, earning a cat like purr from Blixer. "Cube, we have been together for ten years now. And I couldn't be happier with the shape that I have chosen. Sure we had our ups and downs. I mean I know I almost destroyed paradise, you didn't have to forgive me afterwards,  you didn't have to fall in love with me. But yet here we are 10 years later and still going strong,,, What I am saying Cube is,,, will you be mine?" </p><p>  Blixer opened up the box that he had in his hands, he had put down the cake sometime in his speech. Everyone was quiet, no one uttered a word as Blixer opened up the box. Inside the box was a bracelet but it was meant to be a ring so a bracelet ring,and engraved on the outside was a circle, and then an upside down triangle, then next to it was a square with a triangle right side up. It was beautiful, and it glowed with a similar hue of the tree, it was quite a beautiful sight, it sure made your caretaker start to cry again before jumping into Blixers arms, saying Yes, over and over again.</p><p>  You were happy all of the attention was no longer on you, everyone in the room started to cheer for them as Blixer, now also teary eyed slipped the bracelet onto your caretakers hands. Both clung to each other, crying their hearts out. But the happy feelings didn't last long. The ground started to shake violently. Blixer looked around frantically before summoning the two hands he had just put away. He grabbed a hold of Lycan, and was about to grab a hold of Barracuda but he was already gone as we were Heli and Boat, Heli must have grabbed Boat and zoomed out of there. Blixer looked over before running up the stairs, you not far behind. Once you got to the top you looked over at the fallen picture frame, the glass was cracked, but where it was mostly cracked was over Cube. But you had no time to dwindle on that, you have to get everyone safe, it could only be an earthquake, you had those before,,, but this didn't feel like a normal earthquake.</p><p>  And it wasn't you looked up towards the sky, it was no longer the Blue you remember it, was purple and green. Royal purple was at the top before fading into a toxic green, and there, you saw the Tree it was the same color as the sky. The tree had been lifted out of the ground, and suspended mid air by something, something that you haven't seen before. And then came the rumbling again, you looked at where the Tree would normally be, and saw something royal purple poking out, then it started to grow. The thing was made of shapes, but they were big pieces, it made you shiver and remember Annihilate. Everyone had stopped at the bridge to look at the thing, then it opened up its mouth in a not so shape way. Demigorgon, you have no idea what that word means, but it fit perfectly to what you were seeing. And then it wailed, it wailed louder then you have ever heard, it shook the earth causing everyone to fall.</p><p>  You heard another wail, a short one but you knew it was of your Caretakers, you looked over at them once you got your bearings, and saw that the bracelet ring was gone, oh you hoped it didn't fall in the water, then something glowy caught your eye, it was Cubes bracelet ring, but you went the only one to have caught its mysterious glow. The monster came charging down fast getting to the bracelet ring quicker then you could dash. And when it picked it up it changed shape, and turned into the same color as the sky and the tree. Then it hit you, nothing like that can glow besides the tree. You and the others looked over at Blixer who had the look of someone who knew they messed up. " BLIXER" was the only thing that you shouted before rushing in. Your caretaker wasn't too far behind, and they were pissed, you could see their body materializing. It wasn't shapy like the beast, but it was soft and a bit squishy, that was the second stage of a body for a shape or beat, there was no third.</p><p>  Shapes and beats have to earn their body's, by doing something heroic,like putting yourself in harm's way for another, not get a cat out of a tree heroic deed. Your caretaker, your caretaker has done two heroic deeds that earned them their second body, you did as well, but this thing was big, having a small frame will come in handy in this fight. with a nod to your caretaker you and them jumped into the void to start your fight.</p><p>  The song started off slow, before getting faster, the name of the song was Mannequin, which was quite weird but alright, the bosses attacks consisted on its claws, exploding balls, the lines, and one were it opened its face,  and used the flower like petals on its face, kind of like CTM at the beginning.The beast looked almost dead like it keeps swaying back and forth, its body jerked like it was being controlled but the beast fought hard, but so did you and Cube, you were a team nothing can stop you now. And just like that the beast was slain. You and your caretaker came out of the void, your caretaker reverted back to their body less form, walking over to the beast, taking back their bracelet ring. Blixer ran over and hugged your caretaker tightly saying things along the line of "don't do that scare me like that ever again" it was cute and definitely warmed your heart. But that feeling was replaced by dread.</p><p>  The beats belly broke open revealing a blob of royal purple and toxic green that slithered down, examining your caretaker, you knew what was coming but you were not fast enough to shout out " BEHIND YOU" as the blob struck your caretaker causing them to go stiff. Blixer let go of your caretaker, moving back as they grew, your caretaker grew a terrible body, a body you knew your caretaker was afraid of. It was a spider and the colors royal purple and toxic green was overtaking your caretakers blue, heck some pink even got threw but was consumed by the other colors. You were terrified, you didn't even realize you were projecting your feelings onto everyone else, you saw them cowering in fear, but still had brave faces on, you took that determination and moved it around to everyone, keeping them pumped as your caretakers transformation was complete. </p><p>  The beast that was once your caretaker opened up their five eyes, one on their forehead and the other two on the side of a face. The thing smiled, not the normal smile you were very used to your caretaker doing, it was creepy. And it had no right of being on your caretaker's face. Then it spoke so many voices spoke out of it, but you could hear that your caretakers voice was the strongest " My, my what a strong body this one has, ooh how I missed having such a strong body to call my own,,," it looked down at all of us, then looked around Paradise " Paradise,,  ah yes I remember, trapped under that tree for so long, that deity of yours is quite strong,locked me under that dang tree that they made their host. Well now I will be off, thank you for your friend" deity what was that think talking about, host? The tree wasn't a host for anything, you felt your blood boil and threw a rock at the retreating thing. It pounced off harmlessly off its backside before turning towards you " Oh I see how it is hahaha, you wish to fight once more little one, I will be flattered, and once I end you, I'm eating your corps, and then starting on that one" the thing pointed your caretakers shape fingers at Lycan. You get into your fighting stance, and the thing only chuckles " Oh once I am done with you I will feast on the rest of the world." You jumped into the void to start another fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you all again for coming and reading this first chapter, I also again wanted to thank my friends over at the CloseToYourHeart Discord server for being their for me as I brainstormed my ideas, espeshually you Kit love ya.</p><p>I have a JSAB tumblr- askbeatandfamily<br/>And please dont stay up late sleep is good, until next update</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>